Timeline
Below is a timeline of important dates and events in The Witcher saga and video games. The dates in human calendar are counted from the Resurrection, a mysterious event mentioned in Sezon Burz. Between 2700 BR to 1700 BR * Dwarves arrive in the lands of Continent, the gnomes already have small colonies in Mahakam and Tir Tochair 230s BR * the Conjunction of the Spheres * the Age of Migration, Aen Seidhe elves arrive in their white ships * Humans arrive in the world ** Dauk and Wozgor people settle in the north of the Continent * Emergence of goddess worship in the form of Melitele, one of the oldest and most widespread systems of beliefs * The development of a first font based on elven runes and dwarven ideograms 760s * The necropolis at Fen Carn is created * Nordling people arrive on the Continent **Known as the "First Landing" or "Landing of the Exiles", this event is very important in human history. Humans most likely came ashore at the mouth of the Yaruga and the Pontar Delta. Once on land, Jan Bekker was quick to discover and harnass the Force found there and humans set up the first settlement. It took several hundred years for the elves to notice the growing threat posed by the newcomers * Reigns of Dezmod and Sambuk begin simultaneously * The introduction of a modern (twenty-four character) alphabet * the Novigradian Union is formed * Geoffrey Monck takes a group of children to be trained by the elves at Loc Muinne * Mages' seat in Mirthe is established * Massacre at Loc Muinne and Est Haemlet carried out by Raupenneck of Tretogor's army. Carnage at Shaerrawedd 830s * Raffard the White ends the Six Years' War between warring kings. While he does not officially rule, he becomes the first advisor to Temeria's mentally ill king, commanding power from behind * Creation of the Conclave of Mages and adoption of the laws drawn up by Herbert Stammelford, Aurora Henson, Ivo Richert, Agnes of Glanville, Geoffrey Monck and Radmir of Tor Carnedd * Formation of the Chapter and Supreme Council of Mages ** Executions of all those who do not recognize the Conclave and new laws. Raffard the White is among those killed in the ensuing conflict 840 * Emiel Regis Rohellec Terzieff-Godefroy, vampire and friend of Geralt, is born 950s * the first witchers are created by the renegade mages Alzur and Cosimo Malaspina 970s * Merchant Gregory is declared a saint after saving Novigrad from a horrible famine by sacrificing half his fortune to import food from Nazair 1060s * Aelirenn's Uprising ** Dilapidation of Shaerrawedd 1112 * the witcher Vesemir is noted as being active in fulfilling the duties of his profession during this year 1113 * year of (approximate) unitifaction of kingdoms of Lyria and Rivia by king Berric 1140s * King Radovid III, looking for resources to wage war against Aedirn, decides to tax the Appanage of Kovir. The Appanage declares itself as the independent Kingdom of Kovir, resulting in war between the new kingdom and Redania. Despite support from ally Kaedwen, the war ends with Kovir's victory and the First Treaty of Lan Exeter is signed. * The mage Cregennan of Lod is murdered in Foam, Lara Dorren gives birth to their child and dies of exhaustion in the woods near Tretogor. Queen Cerro of Redania adopts the half-elf girl and named her Riannon. 1150s * Aedirn conquers Dol Blathanna * the Houtborg triplets are born * Falka's Rebellion * Goidemar's troops assault Houtborg castle 1161 * a merchant named Ambrosio in Loredo and eight other worshippers found the Coram Agh Tera cult 1170s * Outbreak of the Black Death plague in Vizima, Adela dies helping priests in the hospital * Amavet is cruelly murdered by Count Roger Kameny and his men * Roger Kameny is subjected to torture and torn apart by horses. This incident prompts the Temerian nobility to attempt at rebellion which is suppressed by the intervention of Cidarian forces led by King Liam * Coram II and Fiona are married * Muriel and Crispin are born 1173 * Belleteyn (night between 30 April and 1 May) - Yennefer of Vengerberg is born 1190s * Crispin disappears without leaving a trace in Metinna * Muriel and Robert of Garramone are married 1211 * Esterad Thyssen is born * Roegner of Ebbing, Ciri's grandfather is born * Vesemir disenchants a curse afflicting the Swan of Poviss 1212 * Kobus de Ruyter is born 1218 * Calanthe, Ciri's grandmother is born 1232 * Death of Dagorad of Cintra, coronation of Calanthe 1233 * Battle of Hochebuz 1234 * Peter Evertsen is born 1235 * Roegner of Ebbing and Calanthe are married 1237 * Roegner of Ebbing is saved from death by Duny, going by the name "Urcheon of Erlenwald", who invokes the Law of Surprise as his payment * Pavetta, Roegner's daughter and Ciri's mother, is born 1238 * Esterad Thyssen and Zuleyka of Talgar are married 1239 * the beginning of the Northern Wars, annexation of Ebbing * Houvenaghel is born * Adda the White is born 1240 * Windhalm of Attre is born 1245 * June-August - events of the Sezon Burz novel (according to a year mentioned in in-novel letters, inconsistent with dates from the Saga) 1251 * Belleteyn (night between 30 April and 1 May) - Princess Cirilla Fiona Elen Riannon of Cintra is born. She is better known as Ciri or the Lion Cub of Cintra 1252 * Roegner of Ebbing dies * Duny and Pavetta, Ciri's parents are married * Eist Tuirseach and Calanthe are married 1253 * 1255 * Radovid V is born 1257 * Calanthe breaks the engagement of prince Windhalm of Attre and Ciri * Death of Pavetta and Duny at Sedna Abyss * Engagement of prince Kistrin of Verden and Ciri 1262 * the short story The Sword of Destiny takes place * Calanthe break engagement of prince Kistrin of Verden and Ciri 1263 * Engagement of Prince Radovid of Redania and Ciri * Vizimir II breaks the engagement between the pair * July, the Nilfgaardian Empire invades the Northern Kingdoms * Battle of Marnadal * Slaughter of Cintra * Calanthe, Ciri's grandmother, commits suicide rather than surrendering to the Nilfgaardians. * Battle of Sodden Hill 1264 * 1265 * Date given in the The Witcher computer game for the Battle of Brenna, in novels that was 1268 1267 * Major events in Blood of Elves, Time of Contempt and Baptism of Fire take place * Vizimir II, Meve, Foltest, Demawend and Henselt meet secretly at Hagge * 1 July - Thanedd coup; Nilfgaardian Empire invades Dol Angra valley **Vizimir II, King of Redania is killed in his sleep by elven assassin (hired by Philippa) * The Lodge of Sorceresses is formed by Philippa Eilhart and conspires to wed Ciri to Tankred Thyssen of Kovir in order to create a country ruled by magic, eventually hoping to eclipse Nilfgaard in might. 1268 * Major events in Lady of the Lake ''take place * Red comet, first week of March * March, Battle of Brenna takes place * Assault on Stygga Castle, deaths of Cahir Mawr Dyffryn aep Ceallach, Milva, Angoulême, Emiel Regis Rohellec Terzieff-Godefroy(regenerated as he was not killed by another higher vampire), Leo Bonhart and Vilgefortz of Roggeveen * the Second Northern War ends * According to ''Shadow People ''book, Dijkstra and Ori are reformating White Rose to Flaming Rose with Jacques. * 2 April - Peace of Cintra – a peace settlement treaty ending the Nilfgaard wars, is signed * 6 or 7 June (date in ''The Witcher 2, 25 September, is incorrect) – the Rivian Pogrom, Geralt of Rivia is apparently killed by an angry peasant mob, his body is never found. Yennefer of Vengerberg appears to die trying to heal him. The pair were taken by Ciri to a pocket dimension and left there to heal and live their lives in peace. * first outbreak of plague Note: not all events between 1269 and 1272 are considered canon in the Saga. Canon events are bolded. 1269 * The Wild Hunt tracks down Geralt and Yennefer, abducting the sorceress in order to draw Ciri out of hiding. Geralt follows after them, crossing the boundaries between worlds out of sheer force of will. * 13 September – Geralt is at the Ravine of the Hydra, where 53 of the 55 officers of the Vrihedd Brigade were executed, pursuing the Wild Hunt. * 23 November – Geralt is at the village of Coldwater in Cintra, pursuing the Wild Hunt. * The First Battle of Vergen, death of Seltkirk and Vandergrift, execution of Sabrina Glevissig. 1270 * 24 February – Geralt is in the Armush Mountains, pursuing the Wild Hunt. * 30 May – Geralt is at the Yaruga River, pursuing the Wild Hunt. * 25 July – Geralt first meets Letho in the forests of Angren while pursuing the Wild Hunt in search of Yennefer. * The group find the Wild Hunt partying beneath the Hanged Man's Tree. Geralt trades himself for Yennefer, riding with the Wild Hunt for a time. * Some time after Geralt starts riding with the Hunt, Ciri reappears and helps him escape. He appears in the forests near Kaer Morhen, half naked and with a case of amnesia. * The Witcher computer game takes place, two years after Battle of Brenna. * Battle at Kaer Morhen between the witchers and Salamandra. * Destruction of Salamandra and its most prominent members: Azar Javed, the Professor and Savolla. * Battle of Vizima between the Order of the Flaming Rose, Scoia'tael and Temerian royalists. * Death of Jacques de Aldersberg, the Grand Master of the Order of the Flaming Rose and the de facto real Salamandra leader. Striga decision Re-transformation of Adda the White into a striga followed by: * her cure, where she goes on to marry Radovid and the kingdoms of Temeria and Redania become one, or * her death at the hand of Geralt of Rivia, Radovid rules Redania alone Order Path * Siegfried of Denesle appointed Grand Master of the Order of the Flaming Rose * Death of Yaevinn at the hand of Geralt of Rivia Scoia'tael Path * Death of Siegfried of Denesle at the hand of Geralt of Rivia 1271 * The Witcher 2: Assassins of Kings takes place. * April - The witcher accompanies Foltest in his siege of Castle La Valette. Another assassination attempt takes place there. This time Geralt acts too late to stop the assassin, and the king dies. Geralt gets accused of slaying the king. However the commander of Foltest’s special forces, Vernon Roche, helps the witcher to escape up the Pontar river. Geralt begins tracking Foltest’s killer. In the town of Flotsam, the witcher meets old friends and makes new enemies. Geralt antagonizes commandant Loredo, and gets involved in the war between the Temerian Special Forces and the Scoia’tael. The kingslayer eludes Geralt, and flees to the Pontar Valley, abducting Triss Merigold in the process. * June - The witcher arrives in the Pontar Valley accompanied by either Vernon Roche or the elf Iorveth. His search for the kingslayer is all the harder because of the war between King Henselt and the rebels commanded by Saskia, the Virgin of Aedirn. Geralt helps to resolve the conflict in the Pontar Valley, and discovers that the mysterious assassin was cooperating with the Lodge of Sorceresses. * July - The witcher arrives at the ruins of Loc Muinne, just as a grand summit of kings and sorcerers is about to begin there. He finds his foe there, and concludes the tale of the Assassins of Kings. It turns out that the kingslayers were employed by the Empire of Nilfgaard. * August - The Empire of Nilfgaard declares war on the Northern Kingdoms. * November - Geralt returns to walking the Witcher's Path. 1272 articles marked with marked with ** are canon (from A. Sapkowski articles) * **Second outbreak of the Catriona plague * **Beginning of the witch hunts * The Witcher 3: Wild Hunt takes place * The Nilfgaardian Army quickly takes over the Northern Kingdoms south of the Pontar River. During the winter, Redania crossed the Kestrel Mountains and absorbed Kaedwen (in so called Winter War). The Temerian Army is destroyed, the remnants going underground and turning to guerrilla tactics. Due to his fierce hatred of Philippa Eilhart, her escape from Loc Muinne, and hatred of magic in general, King Radovid V grants the Church of the Eternal Fire permission to start witch hunts to eradicate any and all magic users throughout the Northern Kingdoms. Redania and Nilfgaard are in a stalemate in Velen, a region of Temeria that is mostly swampland. The criminal underworld of Novigrad is keeping the free city out of the war through a case of mutually assured destruction: the potential riots that would destroy all the docked fleets of ships and empty the city's coffers. * May - Geralt and Vesemir arrive in the area of White Orchard. 1276 * The end of the witch hunts 1290 * Peter Evertsen is promoted to imperial treasurer 1294 * Third outbreak of plague End of the thirteenth century * Beginning of climate change 1301 * Peter Evertsen dies at Winneburg * Houvenaghel dies * Jan Calveit becomes emperor of Nilfgaard 1309 * Start of the War of the Unicorns 1318 * End of the War of the Unicorns 1328 * Emperor Jan Calveit posthumously rehabilitates Peter Evertsen 1331 * Death of Stella Congreve 1350 * the Haak invasion, rumoured to have been predicted by Ithlinne 1351 1373 * Young Nimue verch Wledyr ap Gwyn travels to Aretuza * A time-displaced Geralt of Rivia kills the last idr in the Jay Forest 1432 * Flourens Delannoy is born 1460 * Flourens Delannoy becomes librarian and secretary to the imperial court 1476 * Delannoy becomes a professor at the academy at Castel Graupian 1510 * Flourens Delannoy dies de:Geschichte (Chronik) fr:Chronologie it:Cronologia della saga Witcher pl:Historia nl:Tijdlijn Category:History